


Such a Pottermouth

by ToManyLetters



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/ToManyLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter kids have such mouths...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Pottermouth

Ginny sat on the bed, curled-up next to Harry. Her eyes darted from one side of the page to the next. A smile found its way to her face as she read; Harry stroked her arm lovingly. Nearly ten years of marriage had trained them well; passing time together very rarely meant that they had to do or say anything to make the occasion a marvelous one.

Life itself had been chaotic for some time. They appreciated every moment of calm and took advantage of the ones they shared. Harry was weaving his way through the ranks in the Auror's department; Ginny was frequently away from home, flattening the competition as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Life was busy, very busy; and made especially so with three kids added to the equation..

"Merlin's saggy left..." The voice was Lily's. There was a high-pitched giggle which quickly shifted into near maniacal laughter. Both parents could hear her clearly from their neighbouring room. Like her brothers, she had been blessed with a very powerful set of healthy lungs. She was being tickled silly, probably by James.

"Harry," Ginny huffed dramatically, allowing herself to rest against Harry's chest. "You've got to control your daughter."

"She's your daughter, too," Harry mumbled, poking Ginny's cheek lovingly.

Ginny looked up at Harry, frowning.

"Of course she is," she agreed. Strands of Ginny's hair fell back to the pillow as she lay back. "But she's got your mouth!" She rolled her eyes playfully. Her fingers raced-up her husband's arm, then began to fiddle with the fabric of his shirt. She traced her nail around the top button.

"_My _mouth?" Her hand crawled up his torso and slid around his neck.

"Yeah," Ginny whispered sultrily, taking his cheek in her fingers. "Your Potter-mouth." She leaned forward, landing a brief kiss on her husband's lips. As his eyes grew greener, her book became less and less interesting. She cast it aside haphazardly, and turned to face the man beside her more fully.

Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck, planting gentle kisses along her jaw line. His warm breath caressed her skin gently. Ginny gasped; in one quick motion, Harry was now on top of her. The weight was welcomed; his body pressed in all the right places.

She was beautiful – that was one of the dozens of reasons Harry had fallen so fully in love with her. Everything from her rosy cheeks to her soft brown eyes worked in harmony to write the song of perfection. Harry's breath hitched as her head tilted backward. Her face was decorated with one of her magnificent smiles. Their kisses became more frequent; their breathing became more erratic. They were safe, though. The kids were in Lily's room – wonderfully occupied.

A few more minutes slipped by as Harry and Ginny continued to explore one another. Passion built; few words were exchanged in whispers. Touch conveyed every message; sound captured every thought.

Ginny squeaked as the door opened and a blur of red entered. Perhaps they should have locked the door anyway. For only a moment, she though that one of her children had raced into the room – until she noticed the height of the intruder.

"Merlin's saggy left..." Ron grumbled, closing the door so quickly her nearly slammed it. Clearly, he had not been anticipating what he had just seen. He really ought to learn to knock. This wasn't the first time he'd interrupted what was sure to be something special.

"On the other hand," Ginny sighed. Harry turned to glare where Ron had stood only a few seconds before. "Maybe it's not really a Potter-mouth after-all."


End file.
